1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-out toy and more particularly pertains to popping a figure out of a doorway via manual operation with a pop-out toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 396,221 to Morrow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,650 to Lehmann; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,238 to Jernstrom; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,555 to Schaub.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pop-out toy for popping a figure out of a doorway via manual operation.
In this respect, the pop-out toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of popping a figure out of a doorway via manual operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pop-out toy which can be used for popping a figure out of a doorway via manual operation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.